Promise me, okay?
by irishsteel05
Summary: HaknyeonxEuiwoong. Produce 101


Sudah cukup lama ia berlarian di _backstage_ untuk mencari seseorang yang telah ia rindukan selama hampir 2 minggu lamanya.

"Hyung, lihat Haknyeon hyung tidak?" tanya lelaki yang sedari tadi berlarian itu kepada Jinyoung.

"Ah, aku tidak bertemu dengannya sejak acara berakhir"

"woong, aku melihanya tadi sepertinya di toilet" jawab seseorang yang tiba tiba menyahut, Hyeongseob. "Sepertinya kau harus segera kesana woong, he needs you."

"Baiklah, terima kasih seob hyung" balasnya.

Dengan terburu ia lari ke toilet dan menemukan satu bilik yang tertutup dan terdengar suara isakan pelan dari dalamnya.

"Hyung, Haknyeon hyung" panggilnya dengan suara yang berat itu, namun terdengar lembut dan khawatir. Namun, yang terdengar bukanlah sebuah balasan, hanya suara isakan kecil yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Hyung, keluarlah. Tolong" kata yang terucap dari seseorang di luar bilik itu pun mulai terdengar sedikit terisak.

Suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar dan pelukan yang tiba tiba membuat keduanya semakin dekat dan membagi kesedihan itu bersama.

Seseorang yang baru keluar itu menangis di pelukan yang lebih muda, "woong... woong..." ucapnya sambil menangis. Pemuda dipanggil "woong" itu hanya bisa menepuk punggung yang tengah memeluknya, mencoba menenangkan.

Sudah hampir semenit mereka berpelukan hingga akhirnya yang lebih muda melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memegang kedua tangan hyungnya itu, "hyung, berhentilah menangis, lihatlah kedua matamu yang sembab itu, bahkan air mata sudah tidak keluar lagi" ucap yang lebih muda sambil melepaskan salah satu tangannya dari genggaman dan menghapus air mata dari hyung yang sudah dirindukannya tersebut.

"Hyung sendiri yang bilang, 'meski kita gagal, jangan menyerah dan terus berjuang untuk mendapatkannya', tapi sekarang mengapa hyung terus menangis?"

"Itu semua karena keegoisanku, woong. Keegoisanku agar lebih diperhatikan tanpa memikirkan _talent_ ku dan teman segrupku. Ini semua salahku, woong."

"Itu bukan salahmu, semua orang berhak dapat perhatian dan semua orang juga pernah egois. Anggota yang lain pun sudah sepakat memilihmu, jadi itu bukan salahmu hyung" lanjut yang lebih muda sambil memeluk lagi dan mengusap pelan rambut hyungnya itu.

"Tapi..."

"Hyung, sudah jangan menangis lagi. Jika kau seperti ini terus, eomma, eonni, dan yeodongsaengmu juga akan bersedih hyung"

"Kamu sudah menunjukkan yang terbaik sampai sejauh ini, hyung. Bahkan eommamu sudah berkata tidak apa apa kan atas semua hasil yang akan hyung dapatkan?" lanjut yang sedari tadi terus dipeluk erat sambil tetap menenangkan hyungnya yang tersayang itu.

"Tapi aku merasa tidak bisa membahagiakan mereka, woong"

"Don't say something like that, hyung. Bagi mereka kamu sudah sangat membanggakan, bagi fansmu, dan juga bagiku. Meski hyung gagal debut bersama mereka, hyung harus tetap berjuang agar juga dapat debut bersama agensimu, hyung"

Setelah sedari tadi memeluk woong-nya, Haknyeon melepaskan pelukannya "terima kasih, woong. Karenamu aku merasa lebih baikan" ucap Haknyeon dengan wajah sembab dan bekas air mata di wajahnya.

"Don't cry again, okay? Promise me" ucap Euiwoong sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Yeah, I promise you" balas Haknyeon sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Euiwoong dan tersenyum.

"Nah, itu baru Haknyeon hyungku yang selalu tersenyum dan bersemangat. Aku jadi ingat saat awal awal hyung selalu tersenyum dan memberi semangat pada setiap orang, mulai dari para fansmu, trainee lain, dan para staf" ucap Euiwoong sambil tersenyum.

"Dan karena itulah aku merasa nyaman didekatmu karena energi postifmu itu" lanjut Euiwoong sambil tersenyum semakin lebar melihat wajah hyung di depannya itu mulai cerah kembali.

"Dan sekarang kau bahkan tak bisa lepas dariku, kan?" balas Haknyeon sambil tertawa kecil.

"ya, seperti itulah" mereka berdua tersenyum pada satu sama lain.

"Berjanjilah padaku hyung, kalau kau akan selalu tersenyum dan selalu bahagia"

"If it's for you, I will promise"

"Dan berjanjilah agar kita dapat debut bersama suatu saat nanti"

"Ya, aku janji"

Dan mereka berdua pun menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dan saling tersenyum. Genggaman dan senyum itu tidak lepas dari keduanya hingga mereka keluar.

END


End file.
